retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Event/world
---- AVAILABLE ONLY FOR THOSE PLAYERS WHO HAVE THE DESTINY OF VELIOUS EXPANSION *** ---- World Event Update See Forum Post UPDATE 7/20: ---- Help Rebuild the Dragon Rings and Reactivate the Wizard Spire The Velious transport network rebuilding events will be reactivated this Friday (22nd), late afternoon pacific time. As previously stated, the events will be reset back to 50% complete per server if they’d reached that point. While the event is running, there are different quests and events to acquire tokens. Once the event concludes, it is believed that the only way to get tokens between then and Game Update 61 will be a handful of ground spawn harvests. Those guilds which had participated in epic encounters near the end of this event but couldn’t complete it due to a bug in the encounter got this news from Gninja: ::"Unfortunately we won’t be able to give retroactive updates. Since the encounter never actually completed we can’t give credit for the kill. We did however roll back the progress on most servers to give ample time for players to take part in the event. The event will not go by as fast as it did before so players should get a chance to participate. If you happen to not be able to, the event merchants will stick around until GU61 and they will have the teleportation bauble as well as the title on them as purchasable. The only thing you will miss out on is the extra tokens when you completed the last quest." The following changes have been made: Dragon Ring Event ::* Bouont Crushingfist should now correctly update the quest “Two Heads are Better than One.” ::* The quests given when entering the Dragon Ring area should no longer be removed when you leave the area. Wizard Spire Event ::* The Wargcaller should no longer get stuck in combat. ::* The quests given when entering the Wizard Spire area should no longer be removed when you leave the area. Both Events ::* In response to feedback, the percentage of progress for the event on each server has been rolled back somewhat in order to allow players more time to participate in the event. Servers that were further ahead were rolled back more than servers with lower progress. ::* The event merchants are now selling glacial mounts that can be used by adventurers as well as tradeskillers of any level, at a reduced price. ::* Corrected an issue which was causing the events to happen more often than they were intended to. ::* Health for the named encounters has been adjusted. ::* Harvestable tokens have been slightly increased. UPDATE 7/15: **The Gnomes have thrown some nuts and bolts into the system and this World Event is on hold until further notice. Please note that your progress has been saved. When the World Event is reactivated you can start up where you left off.** Original News Release This week, two new events are taking place in the world of Norrath, and you're invited to participate. Don't wait, though! When the goals have been met, the events will be gone forever. ---- DRAGON RING EVENT A coldain general by the name of Baradin Frostbane has decided to take it upon himself to get the broken Dragon Ring within Great Divide back to fully functional. He has enlisted the help of a crew of construction workers that can repair the ring. However, Thurgadin is unable to devote any more troops to the defense of the construction site. It is up to players to defend the area, making it safe for the construction crew to continue their work. Players will be able to fend off attacks from the forces of Rime as well as make shipments from Thurgadin to further the progress of the construction. Beware though, as the Rime will not allow this event to complete without a fight and will likely call in some strong opposition! This event is primarily geared toward level 90 adventurers but don’t fret, there are some smaller tasks that lower level adventurers can do to help out as long as the area is kept safe! ---- WIZARD SPIRE EVENT The Deepwater researchers have begun their formal investigation into why the wizard spires appear to have dropped off the teleportation network. It appears the crystals located near the spires are being drained by some unknown force. Could it be the Ry’Gorr? Help them find out as they research the ongoing mystery and keep them safe along the way. This event is primarily geared toward level 90 adventurers, but lower level adventurers can still help out with some smaller tasks as long as the area is kept safe! Speak to Researcher Kirat in the Eastern Wastes wizard spire to find out how you can help!